Hi Jayden, Jayden, and Jayden?
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: 2 more Jayden's with 2 more different personality's. How are the rangers gonna handle this one?
1. This Isn't Cool It's Creepy

**Okay, I don't know why I'm writing this story; it just came to me somehow. Honestly I was just watching this episode of Charmed, if anyone watches that show you'll see that there's this episode with Prue getting duplicated so there are 3 different Prues' with different personalities, and I just had the idea: What if that happened to Jayden? That's how I got the idea of this story, and yes I am kind of crazy. LMFAO : )**

**Chapter 1: This Isn't Cool… It's Creepy**

"HIYA" Mia said as she knocked Emily to the ground for the twentieth time. Emily got up rubbing her arm. She got back into a fighting stance. "Are you sure you're okay, Emily?" Mia asked worried she might have hurt her bestfriend. "I'm fine' now come at me" Emily said blankly. Mia looked unsure. "I'm fine, Mia" Emily said getting cramps from standing her stance too long. Mia gave her an unsure smile and came at her. Mia aimed for Emily's side, but she blocked it. Mia kept coming at Emily with more swing but Emily blocked them. Suddenly Emily fell as Mia hit her in the leg. Mia was about to help her, but Emily had already bounced back up, and started fighting again.

Meanwhile that was going on Jayden and Ji were watching them. "Jayden, Emily is getting distracted, you should go help her." Ji suggested. Jayden took a training stick and went to Mia and Emily. "I'll take it from here, Mia." He said. Mia nodded and went to go train with Kevin who was hitting a battle dummy. Jayden smiled at Emily. "What's up Jayden?" Emily asked feeling nervous yet flattered at the way Jayden smiled at her. "Is everything okay you seem distracted…" Jayden's voice trailed of in Emily's head as she lost herself starring at Jayden, It felt like it was only them outside. Like she was just watching his lips move. "Okay" Jayden's voice snapped her out of her trance. "What" she asked. "I was just telling you that if you need to come and talk my doors always open." Jayden said putting a hand on her shoulder. Emily gave him a goofy smile. "W-will do" She wanted to kick herself in the face for faltering. Jayden laughed. "Alright lets train." He said.

Hours later Mia and Emily were in their room cooling off from a huge day of training. "Why were you so distracted earlier?" Mia asked. Emily scoffed. "I wasn't distracted" She lied. Mia gave her a look. An annoyed Emily sat up in her bed and gave her friend a serious look. "You must swear to secrecy and not tell a soul" Mia opened her mouth to say something "Including Kevin" Emily said like she was inside Mia's head. Mia closed her mouth and gave Emily a look that said _'Go on'_ "Okay, I like Jayden" Emily whispered. Mia was about to scream, but Emily put a hand over her mouth "Shhh" she said. "Okay just go on" Mia said excitedly. "I've liked him ever since I came to the house, but he's kind of giving me mixed signals." Emily said. "How" Mia asked. "Well, he's always protective of me and he's really sweet to me, but not really flirty around me." Emily said. Mia shrugged. "Well you know how shy Jayden is, he's defiantly_not_ the flirty type." Emily sighed "But I want at least a sign telling me he feels the same way." She said. Mia nodded her head understanding what Emily was saying. "And if I tell him I'm afraid he might reject me; you know he's the red ranger for crying out loud he doesn't have time to worry about a girlfriend." Emily said. Mia frowned and looked at Emily. "You know I really don't know what to say right now, you're actually kind of right; I've never not known what to say before, I don't like this feeling." Mia said. Emily looked at Mia like she had 2 heads. "Mia calm down, it's okay." She said. Mia shrugged. "Oh you'll figure it out one way or another" She said.

While the girls talked, the guys were eating. "Hey Mike, can you pass me the mustard?" Antonio asked putting a slice of ham on his sandwich. Mike passed Antonio the mustard. "Gracias" he said. "Hey Jayden, did you see the way Emily checked you to day?" Mike asked. Jayden choked on the fruit punch he was drinking. Kevin and Antonio laughed. "I'm sorry?" Jayden said while wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, Emily wasn't listening to a word you were saying; she was checking you out." Mike said. Jayden shook his head. "She doesn't think of me like that, she likes you." Jayden pointed out. Mike put his hands up. "Hey man I'll admit I've tried to hit on her a few times, but it never worked so I gave up, there's nothing between us" Mike said. Jayden shrugged. "Doesn't mean she likes me" He said looking down at his sandwich. "I think you like her too" Antonio said. Jayden looked up from his food. "For a bunch of dudes you guys are really good at playing match maker." Jayden said. Mike's eyes shot up at Jayden. "Whoa, you better not be calling us gay." He said. Jayden gave Mike a look that said _What?_ "No, I'm just not comfortable with you guys saying me and Emily like eachother." Jayden said eating a pickle. "Why not?" Kevin asked. "I don't know; look Emily's a great girl, she's sweet, pretty, strong, and smart; I just don't know if I like her like that" Jayden said. The guys looked at eachother and nodded. They knew where Jayden was coming from, and why he was raising his voice a little. "Alright man we'll change the subject." Mike said. Jayden gave them a thankful look "Thanks, I'll be right back" Jayden said jumping up and running of somewhere. "Jayden's afraid to have a girlfriend right?" Antonio asked looking at Mike and Kevin. "Oh yeah" Kevin said. "I'm back" Jayden said running back in. "Where did you go?" Mike asked. Jayden paused for a moment then opened his mouth to speak. "You didn't go anywhere did you? You heard every word we said?" Antonio asked. "Yes, and I'm not afraid to have a girlfriend, Kevin" Jayden said looking at Kevin. Kevin shrugged and ate his food.

Suddenly the gap sensor went off. Ji, Mia, and Emily rushed into the kitchen. "The commotion is at central park go, go" Ji said as the rangers rushed out of the Shiba House.

The rangers got to central park when the saw a nighlock with 3 heads and black and green skin terrorizing the park. "Oh hello rangers; your visit was totally expected so I came prepared" Duplexer said. Suddenly a whole bunch of moogers came charging at the rangers. "GO GO SAMURAI!" The team yelled in unison. Soon they were in their battle suits. Mia and Kevin were fighting off moogers together as did Antonio and Emily. Mike was fighting off moogers too and Jayden went straight to Duplexer. "FIRE SMASHER" Jayden yelled. Soon the moogers were all gone and Jayden was wearing Duplexer out. "Stupid rangers, you have to ruin all the fun; this will keep you busy for a while." Duplexer said. He pointed his hand out to Jayden. A white gas surrounded the red ranger as he passed out and demorphed. "JAYDEN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Emily said as she ran to attack Duplexer. "Whoa got a run." And with that duplexer was gone. The rest of the rangers who demorphed also, went to go see if Jayden was okay. "COME BACK HERE YOU CREEPER" Emily yelled to the wind. "Em, come see this." Mike said motioning Emily to where they were keeling. Emily demorphed with a worried look on her face and ran to the team. When she got there she gasped as she saw a passed out Jayden, then another passed out Jayden, and another passed out Jayden. "We need to get to the dojo, soon" Emily said sternly

The team was back at the Shiba house. Jayden and his clones were already awake and sitting on the couch side by side. On the right there was a Jayden dressed in a black hoodie, black skinny pants, and dark red timberland boots. His hair was messy and he was wearing guy liner. He was also glaring at the flower till outside. This guy gave Emily the creeps. The other side there was a Jayden with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a red and blue argyle sweater vest, blue skinny jeans, and red converse. The front of his hair was gelled and combed to the side and he was giving Emily a flirty smile. Emily blushed when she caught him staring. The actual Jayden was just looking at his clones with a freaked out look on his face. Everyone was quiet until Ji came in the room. "Well what's going on?" Emily asked. "Well the nighlock hit Jayden with a gas that caused him to duplicate," Ji said. "Except these Jayden's have different personality's" Ji said. "Is that why the sissy Jayden is giving Emily the look?" Mike asked. Jayden looked to his clone on the left then back at Emily who was blushing. He was kind of upset. "So what do we do with them?" Kevin asked. Ji gave everyone a serious face. "We must keep them safe; if something happens to one of them it happens to the real Jayden." Ji said. "I don't understand." Mike said. "I do, watch" Antonio said as he walked to the neat haired Jayden. Antonio slapped the back of his head. "OW!" all three of the Jayden's yelped in pain as they rubbed the back of their head. "ANTONIO!' Emily exclaimed. "Sorry Jayden, Jayden, and Jayden." Antonio apologized sitting down. "That is so cool I wanna try" Mike said. "NO" everybody yelled. "Besides Mike this isn't cool…It's creepy" Jayden said looking to his left then to his right.

**Hoped you liked It : ) Review plaese**


	2. Make Him Jealous Huh?

**Hi Hi. I'm glad all of you liked my first chapter. Very nice comments. I would like to tell all of you that there are a lot of good Jemily videos on YouTube. Some of made by laxattack5604, sailormoon159159, starburstlily, ect. They are great, and you should watch them. I'd also like to say that my B-day is coming up soon, and when I say soon I mean in 17 days. Oh well I'm so excited. I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm only a teenager so I don't have anything to do with contracts and legal stuff. **

**Chapter 2: Making Him Jealous Huh? **

**Enjoy ;D **

"Oh c'mon Jayden, you should be happy you have 2 more you's" Mike said. Jayden just rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. "So you guys have different personalities huh?" Kevin asked the other two Jayden's. Jayden 2 the neat haired Jayden nodded. "I'm the romantic Jayden' I'm great at writing poems" He said. "Really" Mia asked. Jayden 2 got up and walked to Emily and took her hand. "In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life." He said to her with a heart melting smile "Oh" Emily said blushing. "We can learn from this guy." Mike said to Kevin and Antonio. They nodded. Jayden, who had heard this left to his room without a word. He didn't know why he was feeling so jealous. Because a heart throb version of him comes along and sweeps Emily off her feet. Jayden knew he had feelings for Emily; he just never acted on them. What if she rejected him, after all he was known as serious and stuff, but he was just trying to do his job. He wanted to be a normal teenage guy sometimes, but he has responsibilities. What Jayden didn't get was that he was jealous…of himself.

"Okay so we know about lover boy over here, what about you?" Mike asked Jayden 3. Jayden 3 gave Mike a hard stare. "What do you mean?" He said trying to be difficult. "I mean what kind of personality do you have." Mike said with the same hard stare. "I don't have to answer to you, besides isn't it obvious?" Jayden 3 said coldly. "Well I'm guessing he's the rebel Jayden" Kevin said. "No shit, Sherlock" Jayden 3 said. Mike glared at Jayden 3 some more. Jayden 3 glared back. They were in their own glaring contest. The other rangers just stared at them until Mike blinked. Jayden 3 gave a sly smirk, and Mike nodded towards him. "I respect you…for now." Mike said blankly. "Not so bad your self broccoli." Jayden 3 said. "Do you like video games?" Mike asked still in a plain tone. "I don't know, do I?" Jayden 3 asked trying to be difficult again. Mike knew how too handle this. "I don't know." Mike said. He tilted his head to the side "Do you?" He asked. Jayden 3 shrugged. "Maybe" was all he said. "To my room then" Mike ordered as he led Jayden 3 to his room.

After they were gone the rest of the rangers burst out laughing. "What was that?" Emily asked Jayden 2. Jayden 2 raised up his hands. "I just met him" He said. He looked at Emily "But on the Brightside, I just met you also." He said smoothly. Emily giggled like an idiot. "Awww" Mia said touching her heart. "Wow he's good." Antonio said to Kevin. Kevin nodded.

Jayden walked back inside the living room. He saw Jayden 2 holding hands with Emily, and felt his body tense. "Hi Jayden" Emily said moving away from Jayden 2. Jayden just waved and went into the kitchen. "What's up with him?" Mia asked. Emily, Kevin, and Antonio shrugged.

Jayden angrily opened the gallon of orange juice. He walked back to the living room and saw Emily and Jayden 2 talking. He was about to go back to his room when he randomly fell to the ground in pain. Jayden 2 did this at the same time. "OUCH!" They said in unison. "Are you guys okay?" Emily asked helping up Jayden the Jayden 2. The two Jayden's rubbed their chin. "I felt like someone just punched me in the face." Jayden said incredulously. Jayden and Jayden 2 fell back down. Emily looked at them horrifically as they got back up. "Did something just tackle me?" Jayden 2 asked. "Where's Jayden 3?" Jayden asked. "With Mike" Emily said nonchalantly. Jayden and Jayden 2 fell to the ground again. Emily helped them up. "Okay, we need to see what they're doing up there." Jayden said.

The 3 entered Mike's room and saw Jayden 3 tackle Mike. "HAULT" Emily yelled. Mike and Jayden 3 turned to look at her with confused looks on their faces. "What" Mike asked getting up. "Yeah we were wrestling." Jayden 3 said. "Well quit it; did you forget whatever happens to you happens to us?" Jayden said pointing to him and Jayden 2. "Sorry bro" Mike said. "Why are you guys fighting anyway?" Emily asked. "We're just wrestling, nothing serious." Jayden 3 said. Silence went by. "Well…get out of my room" Mike said pushing Jayden, Jayden 2, and Emily out the door.

Emily walked into the room she shared with Mia. "Sit down" Mia said as she patted the seat next to her. Emily gave her an amused look and sat. "What's up with you and Jayden number 2?" Mia asked giving Emily a look. **(LOL that rhymed :D) **Emily smiled. "I don't understand; he's so different from Jayden." Emily said. "Do you like him?" Mia asked. Emily shrugged. "He's sweet, but I still like Jayden." Emily said. "Then why do you keep giggling everytime he compliments you?" Mia asked. Emily gave Mia a look "What straight girl wouldn't?" Emily asked. "Touché" Mia said shrugging. "I just wish Jayden liked me as much as Jayden 2 does." Emily said sadly. Mia sat up and gave Emily a devious smile. Emily gave Mia a creeped out look. "Mia…why are you staring at me like that?" Emily asked. "Because I've got an amazing plan." Mia said. "If it's going to get someone killed-" "Nobody is going to die." Mia snapped. Emily crossed her arms. "Than what is it?" She asked. "Make Jayden jealous by flirting with Jayden 2" Mia said. Emily laughed and shook her head "That will never work; Jayden won't be jealous of himself." She said. "Oh contraire; Jayden will think you like a him that's not him." Mia said smirking. Emily had a confused look plastered on her face. "What" she asked. "Jayden and Jayden 2 have different personalities, right?" Emily nodded. "So Jayden will be jealous that you like a different version of him so…" Mia trailed off so Emily can finish. "He'll think I want him to be someone else than who he is now." Emily finished totally getting the idea. "Eureka she's got it." Mia joked. Emily stopped to think of something. "Wait won't it be mean to use Jayden 2?" Emily asked nervously, she really wanted to go along with this plan. Mia scoffed "Oh please, he won't be here forever, he'll probably disappear in two day's tops." Mia said. Emily smiled and shrugged. "Okay I'll do it." Emily said happily.

**Well…what do you think? ;D Review me your thoughts : )**


	3. Commencing Phase1

**Greetings my cyber space friends :D I must inform you this chapter isn't really that great because I didn't know what to write, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I just decided to do the best I can. Sorry if it's short I'm going through writers block right now.**

**I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3: Commencing Phase 1**

**Disclaimer: I can't read a 50 page contract written in size 5 font with a fine print you can barely see so it's obvious I own nothing.**

**Let's begin, shall we**

Emily and Mia were in their room talking about how to make Jayden jealous of his own clone. Emily wasn't sure if she should be doing this, but she really wanted to date Jayden so she had no choice. Suddenly Emily's samuraizer beeped. Mia put her nail filer down and turned to Emily.

"Who's that?"

"Ji texted me saying dinner is ready."

"Why didn't he just call us down?"

"Antonio showed him how to text, and he's became obsessed with it."

"When do you think he'll stop?"

"When he hits rock bottom which is spraining his thumbs"

"Ugh; this is going to be a long 2 weeks."

The two female rangers walked into the kitchen to see everyone else. "Hello girls; take a seat." Ji said. Mia took a seat next to Antonio and Kevin. Emily was about to go sit next to Jayden, but Mia gave her a look. Emily slightly nodded and sat next to Jayden 2 was on the other side of the table. "Well I'm going to go watch ESPEN." Ji said taking his plate and leaving. Jayden 2 smiled at Emily. "Hey" he said. "Hey you" Emily said smiling at him flirtatiously. She saw Jayden staring at them from the corner of her eye and smirked. "I love your hair; it's so…_hot_." Emily said running a hand through Jayden 2's hair. Mia giggled at this while Mike, Antonio, and Kevin's jaw dropped to the table. They've **NEVER** seen Emily act this way. "Antonio, do you have the note pad?" Kevin asked. Antonio took out the note pad and a pen. "Ladies love guys with gelled and combed hair." Mike said. Antonio wrote it down and kept observing. "So how did you become such a good poet? I loooove poetic guys." Emily said twirling a finger around a strand of her blond hair. Jayden 2 shrugged. "Well I researched Shakespeare, Hamlet, and other famous poets. I learned their strategies and came up with my own poems and quotes." Jayden 2 said. "Do we learn strategies and write our own poems?" Antonio asked. Mike shook his head. "No, it's to much work; let's just write down everything he says." Mike advised. Kevin and Antonio nodded in agreement.

Jayden angrily eating his food while his crush was flirting with his clone. She wasn't acting like herself, she was twirling her hair like ditsy blonde, she was deepening her voice, and she kept feeling Jayden 2's biceps. Who was this girl? _'It's not fair; I want to punch him, but I can't cause then I'll feel the pain too'_ Emily looked at Jayden from the corner of her eye and looked at Mia. Mia smiled and nodded. "I can read you some of my poems." Jayden 2 offered. Emily nodded. "I would love that" she beamed. "Great, do you want to head to the garden?" he asked. Emily nodded eagerly. Jayden's nose scrunched up. Emily saw this. _'It's so working'_ Emily thought as she followed Jayden 2 to the garden. "Take her to the garden." Antonio said writing in his note pad. Jayden, who was extremely jealous snatched the note pad and threw it across the kitchen. "Get a freaking life" he said bitterly leaving to his room. Everyone stared at eachother. "How rude" Mike said. "What's his problem?" Jayden 3 asked. "He likes Emily, and Emily is flirting with the other Jayden." Kevin said. "Eh she is really hot; do you think she likes bad boys?" Jayden 3 asked. "She's flirting with a guy who is the exact opposite of bad; do you think she likes bad boys?" Antonio asked. Jayden 3 shrugged and looked at Mia. "Do you like bad boys?" He asked. Mia glared at him and flicked him in the forehead. "Ouch" they heard Jayden 3 said and Jayden 2 yell. Jayden walked downstairs holding his forehead "Who did it?" he asked. "Sorry Jayden; I forgot." Mia said putting her hands up. "Eh he" Jayden said giving her an obvious fake smile before rolling his eyes and leaving. "You're not even that cute anyways." Jayden 3 said to Mia. Mia flipped him off. "Really you're just gonna give me the finger like that, I'm going to sleep" he said. "And we're going to go spy on Jayden 2 and Emily" Antonio said picking up his note pad and leaving with Kevin and Mike. "Wait guys I have to clean his up by myself?" Mia asked. "It's your night anyway." Mike yelled. Mia rolled her eyes and started picking up dishes while mumbling curse words under her breath.

Emily and Jayden 2 was in the garden, little did they know Kevin, Antonio, and Mike were spying on them.

Emily squealed. "Say another one, please" Emily begged. Jayden 2 cleared his throat and started to speak.

_As we lie beneath the stars,  
>We wonder who we really are,<br>I wonder what you see in me,  
>We'll <em>_fall__ asleep beneath the trees._

_Run your fingers through my hair,  
>Show me that you truly care,<br>Day by day, and night by night,  
>When I'm with you I have no fright.<em>

_The day you told you loved me,  
>That's when I gave you the key,<br>To my heart, soul and mind,  
>I'm glad to know that you're all mine.<em>

_I want it to last forever,  
>To know that we'll always be together,<br>Feel no __pain__ or __sadness__ dear,  
>I want you to always be near.<em>

_In every hug and every kiss,  
>When I'm with you I feel true <em>_love__ exists.  
>Hold me close and never let me go,<br>Don't let me __fall__ amidst the shadow._

_For I am yours, forever it may be,  
>I am yours for all eternity.<br>I mean it all; all I've said,  
>Without you, a part of me is dead. <em>

"Hurry up, Toni, write this down." Mike whispered behind a bush. "I'm almost done, and don't call me Toni." Antonio snapped quietly. Mike rolled his eyes. "Guys we have to go; they're going back inside." Kevin said. "Wait I'm still writing." Antonio said. "Write while you run, Emily will give us our own personal earth quake if she caught us." Mike said pulling Antonio and running.

Jayden sat on his bed clearly upset. What was going on? Did Emily like this new Jayden? Did she like him instead of the real Jayden? Jayden was too tired to think about this so he went to bed. Little did he know Emily and Jayden 2 were the least of his problems.


	4. What's Up With Jayden3

**Before I start this chapter, I must warn you that it's not gonna be all that funny it's just gonna be some drama. Sorry, I'll try to make it as humorous as I can. Please review and tell me what you think honest opinion. Again it might be a little more drama then humor thought the chapters. **

**Chapter 4: What's Up With Jayden 3?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Jemily would be flirting more and Mike would stop hitting on Emily. He seriously needs to quit it.**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

"Wake up, Jayden" Emily said tugging at her leader. Jayden groaned. "Go away" Jayden threw the sheets over his head. "Jayden Alexander Shiba, get your butt up." Emily said shaking Jayden harder. "Emily Maryanne Cristina Shafer, get your butt out of my room." Jayden murmured in his pillow, but still loud enough for Emily to hear. Emily, getting frustrated thought for a while. "Seriously Jayden, Mia is coming up here with your breakfast right now." Jayden's sea blue eyes shot open. He threw the covers off of him and rushed out of the room. "Where are you going?" Emily yelled behind him. "Wherever Mia can't find me." Jayden yelled running down the hallway. _'Her cooking isn't that bad'_ Emily thought. A picture of Mia's peanut butter and jelly omelet flashed in Emily's mind _'On second thought, yes it is'_ Emily thought while swallowing down the baby barf she made. **(I know, gross)** Emily walked down stairs to find Jayden 2 sneakily throwing out something that looked like burnt toast while Mia was washing a dish. Emily sat next to him. "She made you breakfast?" Emily asked. Jayden 2 looked at Emily. "I still find it amazing how she burnt the toast." Jayden 2 said in awe as he drank his water then spit it out. Emily giggled. "Oh wow you ate it all up" Mia said grinning. "Yup" Jayden 2 lied. Jayden 3 walked in the room. "Oh hey Jayden 3, I made you breakfast." Mia said passing him a plate. Jayden 3 looked at it weirdly. "What the hell is this?" he asked holding up a piece of burnt toast. "Toast" Mia said. "What the heck, how do you burn toast, and I thought Asians were supposed to be smart. Get this shit out of my face" Jayden 3 said harshly. Mia threw out the food and fled the kitchen. "Mia" Emily exclaimed following Mia out of the kitchen. Jayden 2 looked at Jayden 3 "Why did you say that?" he asked. "Oh shut up you weak fagot; you think your all bad because that hot Emily chick likes you, but guess what, she's just using you to make the real Jayden jealous." Jayden 3 said. "She is not, you're just mad she doesn't like you." Jayden 2 said. Jayden 3 glared at him and flipped him off. Jayden 2 walked out of the room angrily. _'Emily does too like me, even if I'm not the real Jayden.' _Jayden 2 thought.

Emily walked in her room with Mia. "He didn't mean it." Emily said. Mia gave Emily a look. "How could he say that? Negatron was right I am a bad cook." Mia said crossing her arms._ 'I am so giving Jayden 3 a mouth full.'_ Emily thought. "That's not true you're a great cook." Emily said. Mia looked at Emily. "I loved your peanut butter and jelly omelet, everyone did, and we wish you would make it again." Emily said giving Mia a fake wide grin. "Seriously" Mia said happily. Emily nodded slowly. "Let's go to the mall to make you feel better." Emily suggested. Mia smiled happily and jumped up and down. "Yay" Mia grabbed a bull horn and Emily's hand. "WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL EVERYONE UP AND DRESSED, WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL!" Mia yelled into the bull horn. "You busted my ear drums" Emily complained.

The gang walked into the mall. "Why the f*ck are we here?" Jayden 3 said harshly. Emily glared at him "Because _you_ upset Mia, what were you thinking?" Emily asked. "I was thinking that you should just shut your face blondie." Jayden 3 said harshly. "Oh Emily, let's go to that store over there, they have the cutest shoes." Mia said taking Emily's hand and grabbing her towards the store. "Make sure to get shoes that can actually fit your giant feet." Jayden called after them. "What is up with him?" Kevin asked Mike. Mike shrugged. "I don't know he's been acting like a jerk all morning." Mike said. "Well tell him to stop being rude to my Emily." Jayden 2 said. "What makes her _your _Emily?" Jayden asked trying to keep his cool. "Because he made moves on her, and it worked." Jayden 3 said. Jayden stopped Jayden 3 and the guys stopped to see what was gonna happen. "What is that supposed to mean?" Jayden asked. "It means that sissy boy is much closer to hitting that then you are." Jayden 3 mocked. The guys gasped. Emily would never do that no matter how smooth a guy is. Jayden's fist balled up and Jayden 3 saw that. "What, are you going to do hit me?" he asked. "I'm thinking about it." Jayden growled. "Well then you'll feel the pain too remember." Jayden 3 mocked. "And I'll feel the pain so please don't." Jayden 2 begged. Jayden loosened his fist and started walking again. The guys followed glancing at eachother nervously. This mall trip was not gonna be a walk in the park.

"What do you think?" Mia asked Emily as she tried on a pink heeled boot. Emily wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about Jayden and Jayden 2. "Emily" Mia said giving her friend a worried look. "I'm sorry, Mia; those look great on you." Emily said. Mia took off the boots. "I know, now tell me what's the matter." Mia said. Emily sighed. "I was thinking about Jayden and Jayden 2." Emily said. Mia gasped. "You like Jayden 2 also?" she asked. Emily shook her head. "No, I still want Jayden, but I feel bad because Jayden 2 seems to really like me, I should have just told him the plan." Emily said. Mia pulled Emily to sit down with her. "It's going to be okay, I bet by tomorrow Jayden 2 and Jayden 3 will be gone." Mia said reassuringly. "You're right, I seriously need to stop worrying about this, I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong." Emily said. Mia gave Emily a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I don't know, I just have a feeling that this whole clone thing is going to get someone hurt." Emily said shrugging.

"Hey guys I'm getting kind of hungry, how about we grab something to eat?" Antonio said. The guys nodded in agreement. "Where do you guys wanna go?" Kevin asked. "Subway" they all said in unison. "I'll text the girls to meet us there." Jayden said. "Yeah; text your girlfriend to meet us at Subway" Jayden 3 mocked. Jayden blushed. "Emily's not my girlfriend." Jayden growled. _'Although I wish she was' _ "How do you know I meant Emily? I could've been talking about Mia; looks like I got you there." Jayden 3 said.

As they walked into subway they were surprised to see Mia and Emily already there. "How did you girls get here so fast?" Antonio asked. "Emily loves Subway." Mia said glancing at Emily. Emily blushed. The gang figured out they wanted. "Hey Jayden 3, can you come with me to order?" Jayden asked. "Why me, do you have a guy crush on me or something?" Jayden 3 asked. Everyone gasped._ 'Did he just call me gay?'_ Jayden thought. "Did you just call him gay?" Emily asked. Jayden 3 shrugged. "Just come with me." Jayden said still upset that his own clone called him gay. "Whatever man" Jayden 3 said getting up and following Jayden to the long line of pedestrians.

As they got there Jayden turned to Jayden 3 "Okay, what's your deal?" Jayden asked. Jayden 3 was about to answer. "Hey look mommy, I see twins." A little boy said pointing at them. "It's not polite to point, Billy; I'm sorry" the mom said. "Keep your dang kid on a leach" Jayden 3 snapped. "Excuse him ma'am; it's okay" Jayden said politely while pointing at Jayden 3. The woman smiled at Jayden then glared at Jayden 3. When she was plain out of sight, Jayden smacked Jayden 3 upside the head. "Ouch" both Jayden's said holding their head. Jayden looked at Jayden 2 who was holding his head also and giving them a look that said _'What the heck?'_ Emily gave them a look that said. _'Take it easy'_ "You're an idiot" Jayden 3 growled. "Shut-up, what's your deal?" Jayden asked not letting go of the subject. "What's yours" Jayden 3 asked trying to be difficult again. "You keep acting like a jerk." Jayden said. "That's just how I am bud." Jayden 3 said with his arms crossed. "You were fine yesterday." Jayden pointed out. Jayden 3 rolled his eyes. He was really frustrated. "What is up with this line, can't anybody move?" He yelled walking to the front of the line. Jayden groaned and followed him. They were getting complaints from everyone in the line. Jayden 3 stopped at the end of the line. "I would like-" Jayden cut him off "What the hell man, you can't just cut the line like that." Jayden said. "Hey buddy, can you get your brother to the back of the line a construction worker asked. Jayden 3 glared at the man "Can you go take a shower? You smell like sweat and Bud Lite." He said. The man got angry. "Who are you kid?" he asked. "I'm none of your damn business Peter Griffin." Jayden 3 said. "Sir I'm going have to ask you to leave before I call security." The lady behind the counter said. "Let's go" Jayden said sternly. Jayden 3 ignored him and glared at the lady. "You need to shut-up, lady; you're in you're freaking forties and you're still working at Subway, someone got pregnant early." Jayden 3 mocked. Jayden gave the woman an apologetic look. "Let's go, now." Jayden demanded harshly. Suddenly a big security guard came. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said. Jayden 3 scoffed. "Oh, and here comes the fat security guard, what are you gonna do sit on me?" Jayden 3 challenged. "DUDE LET'S GO!" Jayden yelled. Jayden 3 ignored him and turned to the security guard. "You look like a swollen cow." Jayden 3 said slyly. "Excuse me sir, but there is no need to-" Jayden 3 cut the security guard off by saying. "You smell like thanksgiving, is that your favorite holiday?" The security guard looked at Jayden "Is this your brother?" he asked. "What do you think? We look the same, fat ass." Jayden 3 said. "That's it" Jayden yanked Jayden 3 and pulled him to the rest of the group. "What happened, we heard yelling" Emily said. "This idiot pissed off everyone." Jayden exclaimed. "That's okay, we'll go some place else." Emily said putting a hand on Jayden's shoulder. Jayden looked at it and smiled. "You see Jayden 2, she likes the real Jayden, not a wanna be." Jayden 3 mocked. Emily gave him a look that said _'shut-up'.___ Everyone got up and left the shop as they stared at Jayden 3. Jayden 3 saw them staring and gave all of them death glares. They stopped staring instantly. 


	5. An Evil Jayden On The Loose

**WHY IS JAYMIAL0VE HERE? I SAW HER STORIES ON SHE HAS SO MANY; SHE'S GONNA FLOOD WITH SO MANY JIA STORIES! WHY IS SHE HERE? SHE'S A TOTAL JEMILY BASHER. JIA IS NOT CUTE AT ALL! Whatever, I am going to make SO many Jemily stories now that she is here. I will make Jemily stories 24/7 if I have to. She will not make Jia a popular couple, not with me around. I will make so many stories. If anyone wants me to write a Jemily story about anything, tell me. I will make it. With her here, the number of Jia stories will be more than Jemily. I will tell all of the Jemily shippers I know to come to . I'm not Jemily crazy. I just didn't like the way she bashed my story on . Please review. If you want me to do any Jemily story I'll do it, just let me know.**

**Chapter 5: What Do You Mean He's Gone?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers Samurai, there will be new episodes so everyone can see all the cute Jemily moments.**

**Let's Begin Shall We? :D **

**Jayden's P.O.V**

Everyone was quiet during dinner time. It was quite uncomfortable. Everyone glanced at Jayden 3 once in a while. He was acting like such a jerk, more than a jerk. What was up with him? On the Brightside Emily and Jayden 2 weren't flirting.Why can't I tell her I like her, the worst she can do is say no. Mia glanced at Jayden 3 and he caught her. Jayden 3 slammed his fork down to the table. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP LOOKING AT ME?" I saw Emily jump up a little before she gave Jayden 3 a stern look. "Because _you_ keep acting like a big jack a**" Everyone gasped. We've never heard Emily swear before. "Look, Barbie-" Jayden 3 started to say. "What?" Emily cut him off. "Guys stop it; now isn't the time for this." I said. "Emily, what has gotten into you?" Mia asked. "Him" Emily said pointing at Jayden 3. "What did I do to you?" He asked. Emily scoffed. "Not only to me, to everyone; even that cashier lady at subway." Emily spat. "Alright now, Jayden is right let's just go back to eating dinner quietly." Kevin said. Jayden 3 glared at Emily, and she glared back before eating her pork chops angrily. I stared at Emily, and I noticed how cute she looked when she was mad. Jayden's eyes wandered to Jayden 2, and he saw that Jayden 2 was checking Emily out too. Without thinking, Jayden kicked Jayden 2 under the table. "Ouch" all three of the Jayden's yelled. "Who did that?" Jayden 2 asked. "Antonio" Jayden said. Antonio stopped laughing. "Wait what?" he asked. "You're not cool, man." Antonio said as he got up and left. "I hope you know it's your day to this entire thing up." Mia called. "Whatever" Antonio called back. Everyone gave eachother weird glances before going back to their dinners.

**Emily's P.O.V**

Dinner was over and everyone went to their room because no one wanted to talk. As I walked out of the kitchen I felt someone grab me. To my not surprise, it was Jayden 3. "What do you want?" I hissed. "Let me tell you something Blondie; if you ever cross me like that again, well just use you're imagination." He growled. I glared at him and yanked my arm away. "And let me tell _you_ something wanna be, the only reason I'm not hitting you with my spin sword right now is because I don't wanna hurt the other two Jayden's, but if you ever grab me again, they'll just have to suck it up." I growled back. Jayden 3 scooted closer to me, his lips almost touching mine. I shivered as he put his hand on my waist. "Man you're hot; you know you want me; why do you even waist you're time with those fagots?" he asked. I wiggled out of his grip. "Because they brush their teeth; maybe you should try it sometime." I sneered. And with that, I left to my room leaving a pissed off Jayden 3 behind me.

I walked to my room to see Mia taking off her eye make-up. "What's up?" I asked sitting down on my bed. "Not much, what happened to you, you look upset." Mia cooed as she sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes. "It's Jayden 3, he threatened me and then he tried to kiss me." I said. "Ewww," Mia said. I nodded. "Someone's bipolar." I laughed at her comment. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Mia asked. I shrugged. "I don't know" I said pulling a blanket over me. Mia shrugged also. "Goodnight, Emily" Mia said turning out the light. "Goodnight, Mia" I said before falling asleep.

**Mentor Ji's P.O.V**

It was 1:23 and I was reading a book about Duplexer. Jayden 3 was acting really horrible lately, and Jayden wanted me to check it out. I flipped through pages until I finally landed in a page that said _**DUPLEXER**_. I read the page. It didn't give me information about Jayden 3. I flipped the page and landed on a page that said _**THE EVIL CLONE**_ on top. I started to read the page in my head. "Oh my goodness" I whispered to myself. I must let the rangers know immediately.

**Jayden's P.O.V**

I stirred in my bed when I heard my samuraizer go off. I sat up and looked at it. It was a text message from Ji telling me to get down stairs. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 1:25 in the morning; why is Ji waking us up right now. I let out an exasperated sigh and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs I saw Kevin, Mia, Antonio, and Emily with tired looks on their faces. Mike was sound asleep on the couch. "What's going on?" I asked taking a seat next to Emily. "Ji said he wanted to see us for something very important." Kevin said "I wonder what it could be?" Mia asked. "You wonder about everything, Mia." Antonio mumbled. Mia glared at him. "What did you say, Toni?" Mia asked. "That was the second time someone called me Toni, and I'm going to tell you guys right now nobody call me Toni; I don't like that name, it doesn't agree with me." Antonio practically yelled. Mike groaned as he sat up. "Shut-up, I'm trying to get some sleep over here." Mike said before he threw a pillow at Antonio. "Idiota molestos" Antonio grumbled bitterly. Ji came downstairs with a serious look on his face. "What is the matter, why did you call us down here so late?" Emily asked. "I have news to tell you," He said. We all looked at him. "Jayden 3 is actually an evil clone." Ji said. We all gasped. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked. "When the nighlock hit you with the gas, Jayden 3 started out as a just a harmless rebel, but at time goes by he becomes ore evil." Ji explained. "That explains why he's been acting so horrible all of a sudden." I said understanding. "So what do we do? He could get dangerous." Mia said. "Why don't we just destroy him?" Kevin asked. "We can't, we'll be destroying Jayden and Jayden 2." Emily pointed out. I scoffed. "Yeah it would be a pity if anything happened to your precious Jayden 2." I sneered. "Right now isn't the time to be jealous." Emily snapped. "Both of you just shut-up," Kevin snapped. He turned to Ji. "What do we do?" He asked. "Look I have to go take a dump; I'll be back." Antonio said as he got up and left. "1. T.M.Y and 2. Who has to do their business at 1 in the morning?" Emily said. "¡Dios mío" Antonio exclaimed from the hallway. Antonio ran down the stairs. "What's the matter, Antonio?" Mia asked. "JAYDEN 3 IS GONE!"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm messed up. :P**


	6. Authors Note

**I must apologize right now. I must tell you that I'm not going to make another chapter for a while now; I'm away for vacation, and I won't be able to make anymore chapter. As soon as I get back, I promise I will try to write as fast as I can when I get back. I feel really bad because I just left you with a cliff hanger. I'm sorry. I really am. I promise that after I finish this story I will do a songfic for you guys, just to make it up to you. Sorry again :( **

**~Jessie**


	7. Looking For The Evil Jayden

**I'm back ; ) Did you miss me? Because I sure miss all of you guys. Here I am with another chapter of 'Hi Jayden, Jayden, and Jayden'. Sadly I must say I think I've lost my touch, but hey I promise next one will be better. I know this is short, sorry : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything D:**

**Chapter 7: Looking For the Evil Jayden**

**Enjoy :D**

Everyone took a moment of shocked and frantic silence. Jayden was the first to speak up; his voice was kind of shaky.

"W…what do you…mean he's gone?"

"¿qué diablos no te pones, que está sordo; I mean he's gone, not here, disappeared, ON THE MALDITA LOOSE. ARE YOU NOT GETTING THIS? HUH?" Antonio yelled in Jayden's face.

Jayden took a step back from the crazed Latino.

"Calm down" he said.

"Well… we can't just sit around here; we have to find him." Kevin said.

"Where do you think he is?" Emily asked.

"Who knows? He maybe in the woods, robbing a bank, or selling crack in an alley" Antonio said.

"I don't think he's robbing a bank, he might be in the woods, and where did you come up with selling crack?" Jayden asked

Antonio rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Let's just look in the woods then." Mia said.

"Now?" Emily asked

"No in December, yes now." Antonio said.

Emily looked hurt before she said: "What's wrong with you?"

"I still have to go take a dump." Antonio said running to the bathroom.

"Well hurry up!" Jayden yelled.

Kevin threw a pillow at the still sleeping Mike. Mike's head shot up and he glared at Kevin.

"Get up; we're going to go look for Jayden 3."

A few minutes later Antonio came down stairs and walked down stairs and left with the group. Little did they know, they we're still in their jammies.

Jayden 3 walked to the woods with a scowl on his face. He wasn't scowling for a specific reason. He was just scowling. He came a cross a birds nest. Jayden 3 smirked. "Oh how adorable," Jayden 3 said in a dark tone. He took out a lighter and set the nest on fire. "Not" and with that he walked forward leaving the little eggs in the nest to die.

As Jayden 3 walked through the forest he occasionally heard footsteps. Jayden 3 turned around. "Who's there? Show yourself." Suddenly a creepy man walked out from behind a tree. "Hello, red ranger." The man said. Jayden 3 glared at him. "Who are you and why are you following me?" the clone asked. The man gave him a confused look. "Don't play games with me, red ranger. You know who I am." He said calmly. Jayden 3's glare hardened. "No I don't; who are you?" He said through gritted teeth. The man transformed into a nighlock and took out his sword. "I am Decker, and I came to duel."

**Well? Sorry if it's short :( **


	8. Please Don't Be Dead Jay

**Okay I'm almost done with this story I have about 1 or maybe 2 chapters left. I'm undecided. I just saw 'Victorious: Locked Up' last night. Very funny :D I'd also like to give a shout out of Alyzabeth the Awesome's story 'By Chance' it's a really amazing story, and I hope she update's soon ; ) **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you guys know what I own, which is nothing**

**Chapter 8: Please Don't Be Dead Jay… **

**Enjoy :-) **

The Samurai Rangers walked through the dark woods. Occasionally Jayden snuck glances at Emily. He noticed how pretty she looked in the moonlight. Emily who happened to notice this smirked to herself and got an idea. The rangers heard a wolf howl. Emily who was pretending to be scared held on to Jayden. Jayden looked at Emily and blushed.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Jayden asked

Emily nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah; I'm just afraid of the dark" Emily lied.

"It's okay, Emily I won't let anything happen to you." Jayden said giving the yellow ranger a heart melting smile.

Mia, who happened to see this, smirked at Emily. Emily looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

Jayden 3 glared at Decker. "You want to duel me? Do you know who I am?" Jayden 3 asked. "You always refuse to duel me, but not now." Decker said fiercely. _'Wow the real Jayden keeps backing out of fights? That little punk.'_ Jayden 3 thought. "I accept your challenge." Jayden 3 said. He got out the samuraizer that he stole from Jayden and turned into the red ranger. They both took their swords out and took their stance before dueling.

The group walked and walked deeper into the forest. All of them were frustrated and tired.

"Where could he be?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah; I'm super tired." Mike whined.

Jayden let out an exasperated sigh.

"He has to be here somewhere so let's just keep looking okay." He said.

Everyone nodded, the Jayden realized something.

"Crap" he muttered to himself.

Emily heard this and gave Jayden a suspicious look.

"What's the matter, Jay? She asked.

"I think I left my samuraizer back at the dojo." Jayden said shyly.

Everyone stopped and stared at Jayden.

"OH C'MON!" Mike whined.

"Are you sure you didn't just drop it somewhere?" Mia asked.

Jayden shrugged "I don't think I brought it."

"Okay nobody panic lets just call Ji and ask him to track your samuraizer down." Emily suggested.

Jayden nodded as Emily called up Mentor Ji.

(**Jayden**/Mentor Ji)

"Hello Emily?" 

"**Mentor, it's Jayden."**

"Jayden, what's the matter?"

"**I seem to have left my samuraizer; can you track it down for me please?" **

"Sure"

*Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock*

"Jayden you're samuraizer is in the woods." 

"**That's impossible; I don't remember bringing it with me."**

"Well apparently you used it to change into you're battle suit."

"**I didn't change into my battle suit."**

"Well someone stole you're samuraizer."

"**Oh I have to go Ji, I'll see you when we get home. Bye"**

Jayden hung up the phone and gave everyone a terrified look

"Jayden what's the matter?" Emily asked putting a hand on her crush's shoulder.

"It appears that someone stole my samuraizer, but who?"

"Who do think hombre?" Antonio snapped

"The only person who would steal your samuraizer is you're runaway evil clone." Mike said.

"We have to find Jay- AHH!" Jayden fell to the ground in pain before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh my gosh; Jayden what happened?" Emily asked helping her leader up.

"I feel like I've just been hit by a sword." Jayden said standing up.

"You know what that means; Jayden 3 might be battling someone right now." Kevin said.

"We have to find him quick- AHH!" Jayden fell to the ground again.

"I'm okay let's hurry up and find Jayden 3." Jayden ordered.

"You're more of a challenge than I thought you would be, Red Ranger." Decker mocked. Jayden 3 came charging at Decker again, but Decker was too quick. He jumped out of the which had Jayden 3 smash into a tree. Jayden 3 got up weakly and quickly gained his composure. "FIRE SMASHER!" Jayden 3 yelled. He hit Decker with it many times until Decker got frustrated. Decker blocked the next hit and caused Jayden 3 to drop the weapon. Decker hit Jayden 3 with his sword which caused Jayden 3 to fall to the ground in pain. "Say goodbye to you're life Red Ranger." Decker said. And with that Decker took his sword and jabbed it in Jayden 3's stomach. Suddenly Decker he was gone leaving Jayden 3 to die.

Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Antonio watched as Emily knelt down to a pale lifeless Jayden and observed the gash on his stomach that just appeared out of nowhere. "Guys we have to get him back to the dojo quick." Emily said in a shaky voice. "I'll take him." Mike volunteered. Emily kissed Jayden's forehead then reluctantly gave Jayden to Mike. Mike did a symbol and suddenly he and Jayden were gone. Emily stood up and wiped her tears. "Let's go find Jayden 3." Kevin said walking ahead. Mia, Emily, and Antonio followed.

It wasn't long till the 4 of them came across a pale and lifeless Jayden 3, but instead it had a sword sticking out of his stomach. Emily wanted to barf at the sight. "Hey guys this sword looks familiar?" Antonio asked. Kevin nodded. "Decker did this; he probably thought Jayden 3 was Jayden so he called a duel, and Jayden 3 accepted it." Kevin said. "Well it looks like Decker won." Emily said.

"C'mon let's take him to the dojo." Antonio said. And with that they were gone.

All three Jayden's were in the healing room and the rest of the rangers we're in the living room. Ji came in and the rangers stood up to see what was going on. "Is Jayden okay, mentor?" Emily asked. Mentor Ji shook his head. "I don't think they will be; the injuries are quite serious." Ji explained. Emily broke down in tears. "Can I see him?" she asked. Mentor nodded and stepped a side to let Emily pass.

Emily went inside the infirmary and saw Jayden he was still pale. "Oh Jayden, please stay strong for me. I'll do anything you want. I'll teach you that move I used on the practice dummy yesterday. Just please pull through for us…for me. We need you…I need you. Please don't be dead Jay… I love you." And with that Emily kissed Jayden softly and left the healing room in tears.

**Well? You Like? **


	9. Take The Clones Back!

**I'm sad; this is the official last chapter of Hi, Jayden, Jayden, and Jayden, but do not worry my cyber space friends I have a one-shot coming up that I'm positive you will love. I haven't come up with a name yet, but I'll post it soon, and when I say soon I mean soon. So I hope all of you enjoyed Lovewriting12345's brand new chapters of Finding Love: The Sequel I sure did :-)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write down that I don't own anything cause I'm pretty sure you guys know that. **

**Chapter 9: Take The Clones Back!**

**Enjoy :D**

"Mmm" Jayden groaned weakly. He felt like someone hit him in the stomach with bricks dozens of times and he had a horrible headache. All he remembered was finding out the Jayden 3 stole his samuraizer and falling down a couple times in pain then it all went black. Jayden looked to his side and saw Jayden 2 awake and just sitting there and Jayden 3 strapped tightly to his bed with a scowl on his face. All he wanted to do at the moment give Jayden 3 a lecture with a lot of swearing. "What are you looking at you low life?" Jayden 3 asked in a murderous tone. Jayden glared at his evil clone. "I'm looking at the guy who can't spare for sh*t." Jayden spat. Jayden 3 tried to struggle out of the straps that had him tied to the bed. "Who did you battle last night?" Jayden asked. "That is none of your concern." Jayden 3 said through gritted teeth. "It is too my concern, you almost got me killed; now answer me. Who did you duel last night?" Jayden said getting impatient. "Someone you should have dueled a long time ago, Decker" Jayden 3 said with a smirk. Jayden was shocked. "You dueled Decker without even knowing how to spare right? No wonder why you lost." Jayden sneered. Jayden 3 tried harder to get out of the bed. "You're never going to get out so why bother?" Jayden 2 said. Jayden 3 growled. "And you, I have something to say to you." Jayden 2 said to Jayden. Jayden looked at Jayden 2. "What did I do?" he asked. "Don't play innocent; when I woke up I saw Emily come to check up on us, I pretended like I was asleep then I saw her give _you _a kiss in the cheek." Jayden blushed and touched his cheek "She really kissed me?" he asked. Jayden 2 glared at him and Jayden 3 looked like he was enjoying this. "You butt head, you stole my Emily." Jayden 2 said. Jayden glared back at Jayden 2 and got up from the bed, pain shot through his body, but he didn't care. "What did I tell you about calling her _your_ Emily?" Jayden said walking dangerously closer to Jayden 2. Jayden 2 got out of bed and got all up in Jayden's face. "She likes _me_ not_ you_, I make her blush and giggle while you just bore her." He said. "That's it, I don't even care if get hurt also I'm taking you down!" Jayden boomed.

"You know as much as I'd like to see you buffoons pound eachother I must say I don't want to feel any pain of you're fight over a stupid girl so just go back to your beds." Jayden 3 said.

"Wait a minute; what's up with the fake British accent?" Jayden 2 asked. Jayden 3 scowled at him. "It makes me sound more evil so just shut-up." He spat. Jayden and Jayden 2 glared at eachother before climbing back into their bed.

As if on queue, Emily walked inside the healing room with a tray of food. "Good morning, guys" Emily chirped. Jayden and Jayden 2 smiled at her then glared at eachother. Emily past the two Jayden's their breakfast while going over to Jayden 3 to feed him his breakfast. "I don't you to feed me, just let my hands out of here, vile woman" Jayden 2 spat. Emily looked at Jayden. "What's up with the British accent?" she asked. "It makes him sound more _'evil'_" Jayden said. Emily shrugged and looked at Jayden 3. "Okay open up for the bacon." Emily said in a baby voice. Actually she was trying to annoy the heck out of Jayden 3. Jayden 3 reluctantly opened his mouth and let Emily feed him the bacon. "That's my good boy." She said ruffling his hair. Jayden couldn't help but laugh at this.

Lucky for Jayden 3, Emily finished feeding him in a snap. "That was so degrading" Jayden 3 growled. Emily smirked. "Hey Emily my head hurts, can you put an ice pack on it?" Jayden 2 said. "Sure" Emily took an ice pack and sat on the edge of Jayden 2's bed. Jayden 2 took the ice pack and placed it on his forehead. "Thanks, Emily" he said as he kissed her cheek. Emily blushed "No problem, I'm gonna go now." She said. Jayden waited for Emily to leave the room before he sent a death glare at Jayden 2. "What the hell was that?" he asked harshly. Jayden 2 just smirked and lied back down in his bed.

"Okay the Jayden's are fine; how long do you think they'll be in there?" Emily asked Ji as she walked into the kitchen.

"They should be fine in about 3 days, but what we need to worry about is how we're going to get rid of those other 2." Ji said in a huff

"I don't know why that nighlock didn't come already." Kevin said.

Suddenly the gap sensor went off.

"That better be Duplexer." Mike said.

Ji told the rangers to hurry to central park quickly.

As the rangers ran into the park they were relived to see Duplexer, not because he was terrorizing the city, just because they wanted things back to normal. "HEY, LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE!" Antonio yelled angrily. "Oh great you guys again, weren't those duplicates enough for you?" Duplexer asked. "Guys make sure he doesn't spray you with the gas," Kevin said. "Especially you Mike, last thing we need is another you running around here." Antonio said. Mike gave him a death glare when a bunch of moogers started attacking them. It was much harder without Jayden there, and when the moogers we're gone the rangers were exhausted. "Come at me ranger's you're nothing with out your leader." Duplexer sneered. The rangers shook off their tiredness and charged at duplexer.

"HYDRO BOW" Kevin yelled

"SKY FAN" Mia yelled

"FOREST SPEAR" Mike yelled

"EARTH SLICER" Emily yelled

"BARRACUDA BLADE" Antonio yelled

The rangers were doing a very good job fighting Duplexer off, and one more hit with Emily's earth slicer caused the nighlock to explode. The rangers didn't cheer because they knew the nighlock would grow. "Guys, how are we going to form into the Mega Mode power without Jayden?" Emily asked. "You don't have to." A deep voice said. The team turned around to see Jayden standing there in his battle suit. Emily smiled happily. "Jayden, hey buddy. Wanna come help us?" Mike said as he saw duplexer grow. Jayden ran over to his team.

"LION FOLDING ZORD"

"DRAGON FOLDING ZORD"

"TURTLE FOLDING ZORD"

"BEAR FOLDING ZORD"

"APE FOLDING ZORD"

"SQUID FOLDING ZORD"

"MEGA MODE POWER"

Duplexer let out an evil laugh. "Foolish Rangers you can't beat me."

"If it get's you to take your clones back, we sure as hell will." Jayden said.

After a long while of fighting Duplexer finally exploded, and the rangers changed out of the mega zord.

"I sure hope those clones are not at home." Jayden said walking back to the dojo with his team.

"Why, were you jealous that I kept flirting with Jayden 2?" Emily asked.

Jayden scoffed. "I knew that was your plan, Emily"

"It was not" Emily lied.

"Then why did you keep flirting with Jayden 2?"

"Cause…I…I"

"Emily it's okay." Jayden said.

"I really like you, Jayden" Emily said blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like you too."

"I don't know if I believe you." Emily stopped walking and smirked. Jayden smiled.

"Then let me show you" Jayden said as he leaned down to kiss her. Emily seamed to have lost herself in the kiss as did Jayden. Minutes later the pulled away for air they desperately needed. The two smiled at eachother and walked back to the dojo hand in hand.

_**The End **_

**Well? Vwat did you think? **


End file.
